The Panem Project
by MuSiCjUsTiNe
Summary: Each year the Capitol holds auditions for The Panem Project, a music ability competition for the Capitol's entertainment. Katniss always sings horribly on purpose at her auditions, that way she won't be chosen. But this year Prim made Katniss promise she'd try this year. Will she be chosen and encounter romance on the way?
1. Auditions

**Auditions**

_Everyone is still the same age. Katniss is 16 and Prim is 12. This chapter is on Katniss's POV. I'm still thinking if I should do other character's POV. Sorry if this story sucks. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

_Katniss POV:_

"Katniss!" Prim shouts to wake me up. I groan and fall back asleep. "Katniss!" I hear her shriek. "What?" I ask her, still half asleep. "Auditions for Panem Project is today!" Prim says excitedly. It's her first year auditioning for Panem Project. But, I don't see what's exciting about it.

Each year, the Capitol holds auditions for Panem Project, a music ability competition for the Captiol's entertainment. One boy and one girl between the ages 12 and 18 from each district are chosen to compete. Each year me and Gale sing horribly on purpose for our auditions, that way we won't get chosen. But, Prim made me promise I'd try this year. I don't see the point of trying. I suck at singing, but Prim says I'm wonderful. I doubt that.

"Katniss?" Prim says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I reply. "Get ready," Prim starts to say as she's walking out of my bedroom, "We have to be at the Justice Building at 9." Ugh, the Justice Building, that's where they hold the auditions for District 12. I hate that place. It's so Capital-like. Also, it's full with peacekeepers.

I get out of bed and clumsily walk over to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I walk back to my room and I see mother has laid out a blue dress for me to wear for the auditions. I put it on and put my hair in its signature braid. I slip my feet into my mother's old black flats and walk down stairs.

I see Prim in my old clothes, a white blouse and a gray skirt. I walk over to her and tuck da back of her blouse. "You gotta tuck in your tail, little duck." I say to her. She giggles, "Katniss you look so beautiful." "So do you." I reply as I lay her two pigtails over her shoulders.

We head out of the house and start walking to the Justice Building. I see it's only about 20 minutes to 9. It's best to get there early.

I walk Prim over to the 12 year old section and start to walk away but Prim pulls me back. "Katniss, what if -." I cut her off, "Prim, you have nothing to worry about. You just have to audition." I kneel down to her and hold her arms. "Promise you'll try." Prim says to me. I can't say no to her. I love her too much. "I promise." I reply and kiss her forehead. I let go of Prim and walk over to the 16 year old section.

We sit there in the blazing sun outside of the Justice Building, waiting for Effie Trinket to call our name. We audition is this white room, with Effie Trinket and the past winners of District 12, judging you. District 12 only had one past winner, Haymitch Abernathy. I don't see how he won. He's nothing but a drunk.

After about 4 hours of waiting, they finally call my name. The peacekeepers lead me to the white room that I hate so much. I enter and I see Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket, waiting at a table. Haymitch takes a drink of his liquor and says, "So, what will you be singing for us, sweetheart?" I remember I promised Prim I'll try this year. I reply, "The Valley Song." He nods his head and I start to sing.


	2. Please don't be me

**Callbacks**

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews! So, I know a someone who couldn't wait to see the lyrics of the Valley song. This is where I got the lyrics: wiki/Songs__ I was too lazy to make them up myself. Hehe! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review!_

* * *

I have to try for Prim. I take a huge breath and I start to sing,

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

I finish the song and I see a speechless Effie. Haymitch gets up from his chair and claps really loudly. Yup, Haymitch is definitely drunk. "You," he points a finger to me, "...can sing really good." Then, he takes a sip of his liquor. I roll my eyes. "What's your name?" Haymitch asks me. "Katniss Everdeen." I reply. Effie shrieks, "Ahh! You definitely have to be on The Panem Project!"

They finally excuse me. Thank god, Effie's voice was really irritating. I walk out of the Justice Building and I see Prim with mother. I walk over to them. "Hey, little duck!" I say to Prim. "Katniss!" she runs over and gives me hug, "Did you try?" I nod, "Yeah. They really want me to be on the show." "Yay!" Prim starts to say, "You're going to win! I just know it!" I have to win. The winner get a huge house, but most importantly, money that could last a life time! That'd be great for Prim. But, the worst thing is the people who get eliminated are turned into avoxes, they can never sing again.

I see Gale walk out of the Justice Building and I walk over to him.

"How did it go?" I ask him.

"Horrible, as usual. Even if I did try, I'd still suck. I can't sing!" he replies.

"True." I say with a laugh.

"What about your audition? Did you sing horrible on purpose?" Gale questions.

"No. Prim made me promise I'd try this year because she knew I could win. They, um, really want me on the show." I say.

"Huh? Really? That's good." he smiles.

Our conversation stops because Effie taps the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Welcome! Welcome! The time has come to chose one boy and girl for the honor of representing District 12 for The Panem Project!" Effie announces. God, that voice is really annoying!

"Ladies first!" she says. _Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me._

"Our female contender for The Panem Project is Katniss Everdeen!" Effie smiles.

_Crap!_ I walk up to the front of the Justice Building and stand next to Effie. I see Gale gives me a thumps up and I smile.

"Okay now the men!" Effie says. God, won't she shut up. Wait, I'm going to be stuck with her for the next several weeks! Ugh! Could this get any worse?

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie announces. That name sounds so familiar to me. I see a boy walking who looks like he's my age, with blond hair and wow, his blue eyes are just... I snap out of my thoughts and I realize he's the baker's son. I didn't know he could sing. He was always so quiet all the time.

He stands on the other side of Effie. "The contenders of District 12! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Effie shouts into the microphone. She takes a step back and urges us to shake hands. Peeta stretches his arm out and I shake his hand. After that, the peacekeepers push us inside of the Justice Building.


	3. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

Thank you so much, Bluedog270, Crazyllamapersonlol, tannyia, and Crizally! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had dance practice and I also have dance practice again tonight! Ugh! Sorry, if this chapter sucks. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

I wait on this soft, velvet chair. The doors burst open and I see Prim and mother. Prim runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Gale's gonna bring you game, okay?" I say.

"You're going to win, right Katniss?" Prim asks.

I nod. "Of course, Prim."

"I'm going to miss you." Prim sobs.

"I'll be back before you know it." I say soothingly.

I try not to cry and I walk over to mother.

"You have to take care of Prim, okay?" I say, slightly angered.

"I will. I -" I cut her off.

"No, I'm serious this time. You can just clock out and leave Prim on her own! You can't just leave again!" My voice has risen to a yell.

"I'll be okay, Katniss," Prim says, hugging my waist. Before I know it, the peacekeepers signal our time is up, we all hug and all I'm saying is "I love you." The peacekeepers order them out and the door closes.

Someone enters through the door. I'm shocked to see it's Peeta Mellark's father. Why is he visiting me? His son might become an avox or worse, both of us. He sits down next to me. It's silent for a few moments and then he finally speaks.

"You know, they might have two victors this year." he says.

"But, that's impossible." I reply.

"I know. But maybe they'll change the rules." he says.

This makes me think. Could Peeta and I both win? No, of course not. Two winners...that has never happened before.

"I'll keep an eye on Prim. Make sure she eats." he says to me.

"Thank you." I reply.

The peacekeeps signal his time is up and he walks out the door.

I walk around the room and Madge Undersee enters the room. Wow, this is unexpected. She walks over to me and pins something on my dress.

"This is to remind you of District 12." she says to me, while fixing the pin.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A mockingjay." she hugs me. "You can win. Your voice is amazing. There's no way you'll turn into an avox."

"Thanks." I say. Then she's gone.

I wait for the person I really want to see, Gale. He comes with his arms open and go in them.

He pulls away and grabs my arms. "Okay, listen to me. You're better than they are, you are. Show them how good you are. Make sure they'll remember you." he tells me.

I nod.

"Whether you're an avox or not, you'll always be my Catnip." He pulls me into another hug.

"And you're always my Gale." I reply. "Take care of them, will you?"

"Of course, Catnip." he says.

The peacekeepers are back too soon and try to yank us apart and I panic.

"Catnip! I love you!" Gale shouts and the peacekeepers slam the door.

**Please review! Sorry for the sucky, short chapter, by the way. I was rushing!**


	4. Confused Feelings

**Confused Feelings**

_Thank you so much, midnightsunraieye, Forest Bug, , geekchic101, marleegoff, Bluedog270, and xxBeautiful Redemptionxx! I really appreciate it! You guys are like so awesome! Sorry I didn't update yesterday and this morning/afternoon! I was just so busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_

* * *

Did Gale just say he loves me? I don't why, but the thought of this makes me blush. "Stop it Katniss," I tell myself. Gale is like a brother to me. I'm sure he doesn't like me that way...I think.

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. Thank god, Effie's voice was really getting on my nerves. We enter inside of the train and I'm completely speechless. There's chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, polished paneled walls, a table with a whole lot of food, and avoxes to fulfill your needs.

Effie excuses us to do anything we want and I go straight to my room. Again, I'm completely speechless. I have my own bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. I remove my mother's blue dress and take a warm shower. I dress in a green shirt and black pants and fasten the mockingjay pin, that Madge gave me, to my shirt.

Effie knocks on my door and tells me it's time for supper. I follow her into the dining room and see Haymitch and Peeta waiting for me and Effie. I sit myself next to Peeta.

The food comes and I stuff myself and I see Peeta doing the same.

After we eat, we go into another room to watch the auditions of the other contestants we will be competing with. I sit on the couch, between Haymitch and Peeta. I can't stand Effie. As usual, it starts off with District 1. I examine the faces of my competition. Only a few stand out in my mind. A monstrous boy from 2. A fox-faced girl from 5. And a twelve year old girl from 11. She reminds me of Prim in so many ways. Her size, demeanor. Her voice is like an angel and she ends it with a whistle. Next, is my audition. I don't bother to pay attention. I turn my head to look at Peeta and I see he's smiling? I turn my head back to the screen, to watch Peeta's audition. He starts to sing a lullaby and I'm completely in awe. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

The recaps of the auditions are done and I'm about to stand up, but Haymitch pulls me back down.

"I want to discuss what you guys will sing for the top 12 performances since my contestants this year actually have potential." Haymitch says to me and Peeta.

Ugh, the performances. Each of us will have to sing in front of the judges to determine who will be the top 12. Then, the top 12 will perform in front of capitol citizens and the judges.

"Katniss, you have powerful vocals and Peeta, I don't know. You're just good-looking." Haymitch says to us.

I look at Peeta and he's making a weird face and I chuckle.

"In about 15 minutes, we will be at the Capitol. Make sure you make a good impression. Those people are voting for you, whether you should be eliminated or not. Also, don't resist whatever your stylists do to you. No matter what, don't resist." says Haymitch.

"But -" I begin.

"Don't resist." Haymitch says and takes a drink of his liquor.

We're finally at the Capitol and we walk out of the train. I walk between Haymitch and Peeta with Effie behind us. "Hold Peeta's hand." Haymitch whispers in my ear, "Go. They'll love it." I grab Peeta's hand and he smiles at me. The Capitol is loving it. "Good job." Haymitch says to me. For some reason, I don't want to let go of Peeta's hand.

**Please review! **


	5. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

_Thank you, Bluedog270, Forest Bug, Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives, Bodonkadonk, ohlookamockingjay, AshleyLovesPeeniss, nathalie-primrose, and emockingjay! Sorry for the late update. My father made me clean my room. Ugh! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_

* * *

"For the last time, stop moving!" Octavia tells me. I clench my teeth and shut my eyes as my prep team wax my body. Everytime they remove a wax strip, pain shoots through my body. "Okay! You're done!" Flavius says. I open my eyes and I see Octavia, Flavius, and Venia coating me with a green substance. I let out a sigh of relief because the substance makes the pain go away. Tonight is the Opening Ceremonies, where all the contenders ride through the City Circle in chariots that reflect their district. As usual, District 12 contenders will be covered head to toe in coal dust.

When my prep team finish coating me, they gasp.

"Wonderful! You almost look like a human being now!" Octavia shrieks and they all laugh. I force a smile.

"You're going to be drop dead goregous when Cinna gets done with you!" Flavius says.

"Let's call Cinna!" Venia says.

They dart out of the room. I sit on the table, completely naked, swinging my legs back and forth. The door opens and the man who enters must be Cinna. I'm surprised by how normal he looks. Most of the stylists are dyed, tattooed, or simply ridiculous looking. But Cinna wears a black shirt with black pants and just gold eyeliner.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist." he says to me.

"Hello," I reply.

"Just give me a moment, okay?" he asks. I nod.

He walks around me, examining my body. "Beautiful." he says.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Let's have a chat." he tells me.

I jump off from the table. He hands me a robe and I swiftly put it on.

We go to another room with a huge window overlooking the Captiol, a table with just sweets, and chairs. Cinna sits down on a huge green sofa and motions me to sit next to him, and I do.

"I watched your audition. You have an amazing voice." Cinna says.

"Thank you." I reply.

"So, Katniss, about your costume for the Open Ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow contender, Peeta. As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district." Cinna tells me.

"So, I'll be dressed as a coal miner?" I ask.

"Not exactly. Katniss, how do you feel about fire?" he asks me.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm riding down the elevator. I'm dressed in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck, shiny leather boots, and a cape made of streams of the color of fire. Cinna plans to light them on fire.

He notices I'm shaking and says,

"Don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe." he assures me. "I want people to remember you when you're singing. Katniss, the girl on fire."

I'm wearing makeup, but not too much like Effie and my shiny, silky hair is in my usual braid. The elevator doors open and I see Peeta in an identical outfit like mine with Portia and Haymitch by the chariot. Me and Cinna walk out of the elevator and as we're walking, Peeta sees us and he gasps. Haymitch whispers something to him and Peeta blushes. Cinna walks over to Portia and I walk over to Peeta and Haymitch.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." Peeta replies.

"Peeta just thinks you're smokin'!" Haymitch laughs.

Thank god, Effie comes and interrupts our "conversation".

"I looked at everyone else's costumes and they're not as nearly as good as your's!" Effie shrieks.

"Thanks Effie." I reply.

Cinna tells us it's time to go and me and Peeta get on the chariot. Cinna notices I have concerned look on my face, "Don't worry, girl on fire. The fire is fake." he tells me. I nod. Just as District 11 begin to ride out, Cinna lets our capes on fire. He mouths something to me, says, "Hold hands." God, why does everyone want us to hold hands? I do what he says and grab Peeta's hand.

There's shouts saying, "Katniss!" , "Peeta!", or "District 12!" I wave and smile and I see Peeta doing the same. I can't hide my excitement. Someone throws me a red rose and I catch it. The chariot circles around one final time and disappears into the Training Center. The doors slam and the room is swarming with prep teams. Me and Peeta get off from the chariot and I realize we're still holding hands.

I let go, "Sorry."

"No," Peeta says, "You kept me steady the whole time. By the way, you looked beautiful."

I blush, "Thanks."

Cinna, Portia, Effie, and Haymitch interrupt us and take us into an elevator. The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the contenders and their teams. This will be our home until you're voted off the show. Your floor is the number of your district. Easy enough to remember, right?

The elevator doors open and Effie excuses me and Peeta to get ready for dinner. I open the door to my quarters and I'm surprised by how huge it is. It's larger than our entire house back home. I peel off my costume and head straight for the shower. Wow, the shower has a panel with more than a hundred options. I press any button and water jets hit my body. After my shower, I step onto this mat that blow dries your hair and untangles it. I put on a blue shirt and black capris. I walk around the room until Effie calls me to dinner. Good, I'm starving.

I walk to the dinning room and all I see is Haymitch. He motions me to sit next to him.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"On the balcony." he says.

I nod.

"Whose idea was to hold hands?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's." I reply.

"Good. Very rebellious." he says. Rebellious? What does he mean by rebellious?

"Why does everyone always tells us to hold hands?" I question.

Haymitch takes a drink of his liquor, "The Capitol loves a good romance. You guys will get more votes. Plus, you'll never know. You might fall in love with Peeta."

"What?" I shout.

Haymitch laughs his head off and I roll my eyes. I see Cinna, Portia, and Peeta walking to the table. "Good job, girl on fire." Cinna says. He pats my back and sits next to me.

After dinner, I say good night to everyone and walk straight to my room. I slip on a night gown and force myself to go to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night and see it's only 2 p.m. I get out of bed and put on black flats. I walk out of room and decide to just walk around the floor. _Good. Very Rebellious. _still sticks in my mind. What did Haymitch mean? I snap out of my thoughts and realize I just bumped into someone and we both land on the ground. Who would be walking around this late at night? I look up and it's Peeta. I guess he couldn't sleep either. Peeta realizes he bumped into me and quickly gets up and lends me a hand.

"Sorry, Katniss. I didn't see you." Peeta says.

"It's okay. Why are you walking around this late in the middle of the night?" I ask.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. You?" he says.

"Same." I reply. It's quite awkward for a moment until he asks me if I've seen the roof. I shake my head. I follow him to a flight of stairs that led to the roof. I gasp as I see the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asks me.

I nod.

"But not as beautiful as you." he replies.

I blush and look down.

He helds out his hand, "Come on. I wanna show you the garden."

I take his hand and he leads me to the garden. It's beautiful. There's twinkling lights and beautiful flower beds everywhere.

"We were in kindergarden." Peeta tells me. "You had on a red plaid dress and your hair...was in two braids instead of one. In music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the Valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you on a stool and had you sing it for us all. And I swear, every bird outside that window fell silent. Then, right when your song ended, I knew I was a goner."

I'm shocked Peeta feels this way about me and I don't know what to say. He hands me a red rose and kisses my cheek. Then, he leaves...he left me speechless.

I walk back to my room and just collaspe on my bed. I'm still holding the rose Peeta gave to me. For some reason, I can't stop smiling. I think Haymitch is right.

I'm falling for Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**As you see, this chapter was longer! Whoo! Please review! **


	6. Social

**Social**

_I'm so sorry guys that I disappeared for two months….. Yeah, I don't know. I've just been so busy with dance, and such. Its summer so I've been hanging out with my friends like every day and I never found the time to write! Oh yeah, thank you NotSoSuper23, stephhnie-lopez, Lee1597, Peacefreakx3, The Indigo Geek, Soonersgirl86, __Yondaime Namikaze, ladyyuuki16, MrsFinnickOdair7, mayabella13, ChelseaMarie101, teampeeta4ever, Makana345786, pinkfides09, MiyuriT, HungergamesFANataic13, emockingjay, nathalie-primrose, AshleyLovesPeenis, ohlookamockingjay, Bodonkadonk, Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives, marleegoff, geekchic101, , Forest Bug, midnightsunraieye, tannyia, and Bluedog270! Wow! Thanks a lot guys! __Sorry for the long wait! Please review!_

* * *

I wake up to the chirping voice of Effie's, "Wake up! Today's going to be a very big, big, big day!" I groan and drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I hit any button and let the water jets hit shoot at me painfully. As I'm standing there, I remember the contents of what happened last night. I smile at the thought of it. _Peeta Mellark_

I step out of the shower and onto the mat that dries me. I wrap myself in a towel and walk out of the bathroom. A whole outfit has been laid out me to wear. Tight white pants, a green flowy top, and brown boots. Cinna must have picked it out. I put the clothes and braid my hair down my back. Someone knocks on my door. "Katniss! Hurry up, dear!" Effie yells. I fasten the mockingjay pin right above my heart and head out the door. I walk into the dining room and I see Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie, waiting for me.

"Kitty-Kat! Sit next to me!" Haymitch shouts and pats down the seat next to him. Yup, he's definitely drunk. I take the sit next to Haymitch. Peeta sits across from me, looking down at the empty plate in front on him. I guess he's embarrassed of what happened last night.

"Soo," Haymitch starts, "in three days, will be your private performances to decide which contenders will be in top 14. Today, you will be meeting your contenders." Haymitch hits his chest and burps. I roll my eyes. He continues, "Day two, you will be working with handsome mentor and, ugh, Effie on the song you will sing at your private performances. Then, on the third day, are your private performances!"

I nod and take a sip of my orange juice.

We eat breakfast and then Effie pushes me and Peeta into the elevator, leaving me and Peeta alone. It's quite awkward…..

"Katniss," Peeta starts, "I'm sorry about—"

I cut him off by kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it." I say.

He slips his hand into mine. "You know, I really like you, Katniss." Peeta says to me.

I blush. "I really like you too." I say softly.

Peeta smiles and kisses my cheek. The elevator doors open and we join the other contenders, still holding each other's hand. Once everyone is here, a tall, dark-skinned lady comes up. "Okay, today you will have all day to meet your other contenders. So, go socialize." she says.

Immediately, a small, dark-skinned girl comes up to me.

"Hi, I'm Rue Bremseth from District 11." she says and holds out her hand.

I shake it, "I'm Katniss Everdeen from District 12."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asks and points to Peeta, who's talking to a tall, pale boy.

"Umm. I actually don't really know." I reply.

"So, Katniss how old are you?" she asks.

"Sixteen." I reply.

"Cool. I'm twelve." she says. Wow, she's twelve.

Then, a girl with a fox-like face and red hair comes up to us. "Hi, I'm Ashen Gladin from District 5." she says and shakes Rue's and mine hands.

"I'm Rue Bremseth from District 11." Rue says to her.

"Nice to meet you, Rue." she replies and smiles at her.

I say, "I'm Katniss Everdeen from District 12."

All of us talk for a while until it's time for lunch.

I walk with Rue and Ashen to the dining hall. I look around for Peeta and I can't find him. "Looking for me?" I hear someone whisper in my ear. I turn around and it's Peeta. "Peeta!" I say as I hug him. We hug for a while, until someone clears their throat. It was Ashen…. Peeta and I release each other.

"Hi, I'm Ashen Gladin from District 5." she says and holds out her hand to Peeta.

Peeta shakes it, "I'm Peeta Mellark from District 12."

Peeta turns towards Rue and smiles, "And who may this be?"

Rue smiles, "I'm Rue Bremseth from District 11."

"Well, nice to meet you Rue." Peeta says and shakes her hand.

"Hey, Peeta!" shouts a tan, buff, handsome guy. He walks over to us with a dark skinned, buff guy.

"Hey, guys. This is Rue, Katniss, and Ashen." Peeta says to them. "Girls, this is Finnick," he points to the tan boy, "and this is Thresh." and then points to the dark-skinned boy.

**(A/N: yeahhh, I'm adding Finnick and Annie to the story as contenders b/c I felt the story wouldn't really be fun without them. hehe.)**

"Hi, Finnick. Hi, Thresh!" Rue says and runs over to hug Thresh.

"Hey, little Rue." Thresh says and hugs her.

"You guys know each other?" Ashen asks.

"Yup! We're District partners! Thresh is my brother from another mother." Rue says cheerfully and giggles.

Finnick comes by me. "Hello….Katniss." he says seductively and holds out his hand.

"Um. Hi." I say and shake it awkwardly.

"So, what district are you from?" he then asks.

"12." I reply.

"Oh! So, you're Peeta's district partner. Hmm. You are right, Pete. She is pretty. No wonder you won't shut up about her." Finnick says.

Peeta blushes and punches Finnick's arm. I laugh.

"Ow. Petey, you punch hard." Finnick says and sniffles. "You also hurt my feelings….. meanie."

Thresh, Rue, Ashen, and me laugh.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Peeta says and pats Finnick's back.

Finnick covers his face with his hands and sobs. "Saying sorry isn't helping…."

"Then, what can I do to help?" Peeta asks.

Finnick reveals his face and open his arms. "You can give me a hug…."

Peeta nods and goes into Finnick's arms. Finnick pretends to sob into Peeta's shoulder.

"Bromance…." Ashen says.

As they're hugging, Finnick starts to pet Peeta's hair. Peeta starts to pet Finnick's hair, but Finnick stops him.

"Don't touch the hair." Finnick says.

Thresh walks over to them. "Uh. Guys?" Thresh says.

Peeta says, "Awww, Thresh wants a hug too."

"Um, I -" Thresh says, but Finnick cuts him off.

"Come here buddy!" Finnick says and he and Peeta pull Thresh into a hug.

"Poor Thresh…." Rue says.

Rue, Ashen, and I laugh.

"So, you want to go eat lunch cuz I think everyone else is almost done?" I say to Rue and Ashen.

"Sure." Both of them reply.

"Um, you guys want to come too?" Ashen asks Peeta, Finnick, and Thresh who are still hugging.

"YES!" Thresh shouts of relief and pushes Peeta and Finnick off of his body. He runs next to Rue and straightens his shirt. "I'm never hugging you guys again." Thresh says.

"Awww, Threshy-poo, you don't really mean that, do you?" Finnick asks and pouts.

"Oh! I mean it!" Thresh says.

Rue, Ashen, and I laugh. They're acting so idiotic….

"Guys, lunch is almost over. Can we just go before Finnick cries again?" Rue pleads.

"Rue," Finnick says, "you hurt my feelings."

"Eh." Rue says.

All of us laugh and go into the dining hall.

We sit down at a table. Rue, Ashen, and me sit on one side and the guys sit on the other side.

Avoxes come and sets bowls of food on our table. Immediately, all of us start putting food on our plates.

Rue elbows me, "Katniss…."

"Yeah?" I reply looking down at her.

"That guy is staring at you." she says and looks over to a really buff, blond guy. Whoa, he's really handsome!

"Him? The blond guy?" I ask Rue.

Rue nods, "I think he likes you." She smiles at me and winks.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "What?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ashen asks, as she leans in closer to me and Rue.

"That blond guy keeps looking at Katniss. I think he likes her." Rue says and giggles. I roll my eyes.

Ashen looks at the blond guy and raises her eyebrows, "Whoa. He's ummm…. uh…. Whoa."

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?"Finnick says with a mouth full of food.

"The hot, blond guy is checking out Katniss." Ashen replies.

Peeta chokes on his food, "What?"

All of us laugh. Thresh, Finnick, and Peeta turn around to catch a peek at the guy.

They return with shocked faces.

"What?" I ask.

Peeta continues to eat his food. "He's not that hot," he says, "I'm better looking than him."

"Uh.. Peeta. He's kinda good looking." Thresh says.

"Yeah. I'd date him if I was girl." Finnick says.

All of us look at him.

"What? I'm just being honest." Finnick replies.

All of us laugh and finish all of our food. We walk back to the training center to be more 'social', until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and look up to the shining blond hair and green eyes.

He holds out his hand, "Hi, I'm Cato."

* * *

**Whoo! Cato! Ow! Hehe. Please review. Don't worry. Annie will show up in the next chapter! Eep! Btw, my worst subject is English! Well, actually it's Science…. but my second worst is English. So, sorry for my grammar! Well, anyways, I have no idea what Peeta should sing for his private performance! Please, private message me on what you think Peeta should sing. I'm in a bit of a sticky-wicket. Hehe. I already have in mind on what Katniss is going to sing! I swear next chapter is going to be awesome! **


	7. Sunset

**Sunset**

_Thank you, Laced with Deceit, Mpgngirl17, Yondaime Namikaze, HoneycloudRocks4ever, cakegirl205, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, SweetLoveOfMine, Kateeta317, NotSoSuper23, and MyRedHatBoy! Also, please give me more suggestions on what Peeta should sing for his private performance. I only got three! Please review!_

* * *

Katniss POV

He holds out his hand, "Hi, I'm Cato."

I shake it, "Katniss."

We start walking towards the training center.

"What district are you from, Katniss?" he asks me.

Peeta POV

"Hey Peeta, look."Finnick tells me and points to where Katniss and that blond guy we saw earlier, talking. Is Katniss smiling?

"Looks like you got some competition, Pete." Finnick says and Thresh pats my back.

"Don't worry, dude. Katniss likes you." Thresh says.

"I'm fine." I reply, "Let's just go to the training center."

Katniss POV

"12." I reply.

"I'm from 2. Sooo, uh, do you have any siblings?"

I smile, "yeah, a little sister. Her name is Prim."

"Great. I have a little sister too named Asia." he replies.

We enter into the training center.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Katniss." he tells me and walks away.

I walk over to Ashen and Rue.

"Well….how was it?" Rue asks me.

"How was what?" I ask confused.

"You were talking to the hot blonde guy!" Ashen replies excitedly.

"His name is Cato." I reply.

"Oh, so that's his name." Finnicks says as he walks over to us with Peeta, Thresh, and this girl.

"Ladies, this is my district partner, Annie." he says and points out to the girl. He continues, "Annie, this is Katniss, Rue, and Ashen."

We all shake hands and the tall, dark skinned lady comes out again.

"Okay, so I see a lot of you have made friends. Until now and to the rest of the day, you have free time, so do whatever you want." she says.

We walk to the elevator and I push the number 12.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Annie asks the boys.

"We're just gonna hang out in my room." Thresh replies.

"What are you ladies gonna do?" Finnick asks.

"I'm going to hang out with Katniss." Annie replies and smiles at me

"Me too." Rue says.

"Yeah, me too." Ashen says.

I smile and nod. I notice Peeta has been quiet lately.

I slip my hand into his. "Are you okay?" I ask him with a concerned face.

He nods and squeezes my hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." he replies.

I nod. The elevator opens to floor 11 and the boys say bye to us. The elevator doors open to my floor and me and girls go to the entertainment room – where we watch television.

Peeta POV

~In Thresh's room. Peeta is lying on his bed, Finnick is lying next to him, and Thresh is sitting in his desk chair ~

"Guys, I think I'm gonna finally do it." I tell them.

"Do what?" Thresh asks.

"Kiss Katniss." I reply.

"Awww, is this Petey's first kiss?" Finnick says in a baby voice.

I roll my eyes. "Stop calling me Pete or Petey." I reply.

"Okay, here's what you do, Pete." Finnick says and sits up and walks over to Thresh. "Before you kiss a girl, grab her waist. " he grabs Thresh's waist.

"Uh, what are you doing!?" Thresh asks.

"Shh. I'm helping, Petey." he replies. I laugh about what's going to happen.

"You pull her closer to your body." Finnick pulls Thresh closer to him. Thresh's eyes go wide and I laugh.

"Look into her eyes and then, look at her lips while biting yours." Finnick starts making this seductive face. I laugh.

"Look back at her eyes again, grab her face gently." Finnick grabs Thresh's face.

"Then finally, you lean in and kiss her!" Finnick puckers his lips and leans in against Thresh.

"Ahhhh!" Thresh screams and pushes Finnick away.

Finnick lands on the floor, "Oww! What was that for!?" I start laughing hysterically.

"You were about kiss me!" Thresh shouts.

Finnick rubs his head and laughs. "Oh, yeah!" he continues, "So, if you do that, Pete, I swear it'll drive her crazy."

I laugh, "Okay."

Finnick gets up and walks over to the radio.

**It's 1 o'clock here in Panem! This is 135.6, the karaoke station and this is "I'm Sexy and You Know It," by LMFAO.**

The music starts playing. Finnick starts singing, "I'M SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT!" and starts dancing. Thresh and I laugh. I get up from the bed and join Finnick.

"Come on, Thresh!"Finnick shouts.

"Okay, okay." he replies.

All of us are dancing like crazy and rapping to "I'm Sexy and You Know It."

Katniss POV

~In the entertainment room, Katniss and Ashen are lying on the couch, Rue is lying on the floor, and Annie is sitting in a chair.~

"Annie, how old are you?" Rue asks and starts picking at the carpet.

"17." Annie replies and starts playing with a radio.

"Oh, how old is Finnick?" Rue asks.

"He's 18." Annie replies.

"Ashen, how old are you?" Rue asks.

"16. Rue, I told you already." Ashen replies.

"Who's your district partner?" Rue asks. Hmmm, who is her district partner?

"Yeah, who is your district partner?" Annie asks.

"His name is Cyrus. I think he's 12 or something." Ashen replies.

I laugh, "Maybe Cyrus can be Rue's new boyfriend."

"Aww, that'd be really cute." Annie says.

"Ew!" Rue shouts.

"Rue, he's actually kinda cute." Ashen replies.

"I'm only 12!" Rue replies and starts turning red. All of us laugh and then the conversation drops.

"Katniss, how old are you?" Rue asks.

"16. Rue, I already told you." I reply and laugh.

"Oh, then how old is Peeta?" Rue asks.

"16. I think he'll be turning 17 soon." I reply.

"Oh, then how old is Thresh?" Rue asks.

"I don't know. He's your district partner." I reply.

"Oh yeah," Rue says, "He's 18." She giggles.

I smile and roll my eyes. Rue reminds me so much of Prim…

"Yes! I got it!" Annie shouts.

"Got what?" Ashen asks.

"This!" Annie replies.

**This is 135.6, the karaoke station and this is Carly Rae Jepsen, "Call Me Maybe".**

The music starts playing and Annie starts to sing,

_I threw a wish in a well,_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell._

_I look to you as a fell,_

_And now you're in my way._

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for kiss._

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way._

Then, Ashen sings this part,

_You're stare was holding,_

_Ripped jeans skin was showin'._

_Hot night wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

All of us start dancing and singing,

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me._

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe._

Rue jumps on the table and sings,

_You took your time with the call, _

_I took no time with the fall._

_You gave me nothin' at all, _

_But still you're in my way._

_I beg and borrow and steal,_

_Have foresight and its real._

_I didn't know I would feel,_

_But it's in my way._

Ashen takes this part again,

_You're stare was holding,_

_Ripped jeans skin was showin'._

_Hot night wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

All of sing the chorus,

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe. _

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me._

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe._

Peeta POV

Thresh, Finnick, and I are in the elevator, going to see the girls. The elevators open and we hear music. All of laugh and follow the music into the entertainment room. We see the girls dancing and singing. Then, Katniss starts to sing. I swear my heart stopped beating….

Katniss POV

The girls let me take this part and I sing my heart out,

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad, _

_I missed you so bad, _

_I missed you so so bad._

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad, _

_And you should know that, _

_I missed you so so bad._

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

We see the boys walk in and then all of us start to sing,

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me._

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe._

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad, _

_I missed you so bad, _

_I missed you so so bad._

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad, _

_And you should know that, _

Then, a slurred voice shouts, "So call me maybe!"

We all turn around to find Haymitch with a wine glass in his hand. All of us, collapse on the couch and laugh. Then, Finnick elbows Peeta. Peeta stands up and offers his hand to me.

"You want to go on the roof?" he asks me.

I nod. We walk up the stairs that lead to the roof, holding each other's hand. I gasp in awe as we see the beautiful sunset.

* * *

**Please review and don't forget to give me your suggestions on what Peeta should sing for his private performance!**


	8. For the First Time

**For the First Time**

_Sorry, for the long wait. I just got really busy… with you know, tv. It's just so distracting! Then, my mom brought home CINNAmon buns! You can't say no to CINNAmon buns. Hehe, I made a joke. Then, I went to Best Buy the next day and I swear… Hunger Games was everywhere. It was like heaven! Also, my laptop broke ( don't ask me how…. Well, I dropped it 3 times! So, yeah.) So I write on my mom's computer. Then, every time I went on the computer to write a new chapter, I always end up playing spider solitaire! Also, the computer I write on is not connected to the internet. So, I have to update on my sister's laptop. My sister doesn't know I know her password (HEHE) so I can only go on if she's not home! Haha, it's complicated, right? Oh yeah, thank you ega5255, Madi Mellark12, The Answer Is Love, teampeeta4ever, Kingsvillereader, Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives, ian moone, JuskaLeo, , Purplicious Rose, Niqueesinger14, mrs-hewitt-mellark-eaton, WHATSITGONNABE, Sabine Christensen, Andrea Rosado, So anyways, I'll be basically be updating every other day. I will update the next day, if I'm not too lazy. Hehe. Please review and thanks for your suggestions!_

* * *

Peeta POV

I lead Katniss onto the roof and we take a seat on a bench, right in front of the sunset. I put my arm around Katniss's shoulders. Thank god, she doesn't pull away!

"That's my favorite color." I say, pointing to the muted orange that shines across the sky.

"Its beautiful." she replies.

_But you're more beautiful_, I think.

"Thanks. "She replies and blushes. Oh my…. Did I say that out loud?!

Katniss pulls away and faces me. I start to worry. What have I done?!

She looks down. "Peeta, are we, uh, a thing?" she asks me and looks up.

"I don't know." I reply. "Are we?"

"I don't know." she says.

"I guess…." I start to say. We both start to lean in, but then a loud, familiar voice interrupts.

Katniss POV

"I guess…." Peeta starts to say and leans in. I start to lean in too, but a loud, familiar voice interrupts.

"Whooooo!" the voice shouts. Finnick…. We turn around and see Finnick and Thresh cheering and Ashen, Annie, and Rue trying to shut them up.

"Oh my god…." Peeta says. I chuckle. Peeta stand up, so I stand up too. We walk over to them.

"Sorry, we tried to stop them." Annie tells me.

I smile, "its okay."

I turn my head to look at Peeta and I see him clenching his fists.

"Pete, are you okay?" Finnick asks, looking concerned.

"I'm going to kill you guys." Peeta says in an angry voice.

"Uh, Finn," Thresh says to Finnick, but still looks at Peeta, "I think we better run."

Finnick gulps, "I'm right behind you."

Thresh and Finnick run downstairs with an angry Peeta running after them.

"Oh shiz! Oh shiz!" Thresh panics.

Then, we hear a high-pitched scream. All of us laugh.

"I think Peeta got Finnick." I say in between laughs.

"Come on; let's make sure Peeta doesn't kill them literally." Annie says.

All of us walk downstairs and gasp to see Finnick lying on the floor with Thresh lying on top of him and Peeta sitting on Thresh's back.

"Oooo! I want to sit on them too!" Rue shouts and runs over to them.

"Come on, sit next to me." Peeta says and pats Thresh's lower back.

"Kay." Rue replies. Rue sits next to Peeta and Finnick and Thresh groan.

"Hey! I don't weigh that much!" Rue says.

All of us laugh except Finnick and Thresh.

"You know, what sucks?" Finnick says. "The person who's on the bottom! Why couldn't Thresh be on the bottom?!"

"Cause you annoy me more than him." Peeta replies.

"Yayyyy." Thresh says and smiles, which causes all of us to laugh. Well except Finnick, of course.

"Yipeee." Finnick says, sarcastically.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. So I'm going back to my floor now. Bye guys!" Ashen says and walks to the elevator. "Is anybody else coming?" Ashen asks.

"I better go too." Annie says. "Bye guys!" and walks over to the elevator.

"Peetaaa! When are you and Rue gonna get off of us?" Finnick whines.

"Well, have you guys learned your lesson?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." Finnick and Thresh say in unison.

"Well, Rue. I think we can get off of them now." Peeta says.

"Kay." Rue replies and jumps off Thresh and Finnick. Peeta gets off after.

"Whew, finally." Thresh says and turns to lie on his back and puts his hands behind his head.

"Thresh?" Finnick says.

"Yeah, Finn." Thresh replies in a dreamy voice.

"YOU'RE STILL ON ME!" Finnick shouts.

"Oh!" Thresh replies and stands up.

Finnick groans and stands up.

"What's will all the yelling?!" a voice shouts.

We turn our heads to find Effie with her hands on her hips and eyeing us.

Effie gasps, "Who broke the vase? It's Coach!"

**(A/N: Sorry, that's the best I could think of. Are there even Coach vases? Oh well!)**

Finnick, Thresh, and Peeta all look at each other.

"Well! We better go back now!" Finnick says. "Bye Katniss! Bye Peeta!" He walks to the elevator.

"Bye guys! Come on, Rue." Thresh says and walks over to the elevator.

"Bye!" Rue smiles and walks fast to catch up with Thresh.

We see Effie still eyeing us and I grin nervously.

"Well, I, uh, gotta take a shower." Peeta says and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, me too." I say, agreeing with Peeta.

Me and Peeta walk fast to our rooms and slam our doors. I slide my back against the door.

I smile. _I almost kissed Peeta Mellark. _"Stupid Finnick." I mutter and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

Peeta POV 

Me and Katniss walk fast to our rooms and slam our doors behind us.

"Oh my god, I almost kissed Katniss Everdeen." I whisper to myself.

I smile and jump up to do a little happy dance. After my 'celebration', I go to the bathroom to take shower.

I press any button and let the water jets hit me painfully. Honestly, I don't really care if it hurts. I ALMOST KISSED KATNISS EVERDEEN! I smile. "Stupid Finnick." I mutter and slam my fist on the shower wall - not hard enough to actually break the wall. Effie would get so mad….

The shower turns off by itself and I step on to the mat that dries every inch of your body. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom and to the dresser. _Hmmm, what would Katniss like? _"Stop it, Peeta." I mutter to myself. I pull out khaki shorts and a white, v-neck shirt. I slip my feet into some sneakers and head out the door for dinner.

I walk into the dining room and see Haymitch sitting at the head of the table. I decide to sit on the right side of him.

"Sooo." Haymitch starts. "How's you and Katniss?"

I almost choke on my water. "Um, we're fine." I reply.

"And you were so close to kissing her." Haymitch says.

"Um, how do you know that?" I ask curiously.

"I watched it on the television. Everything is on camera, you know. They're not just filming your singing and performances and smack. They film what happens between the contenders too. Haven't you watched this show before?" Haymitch says and takes another swipe of his liquor.

"Uh, no?" I reply.

"Hurry up, Katniss." a Capitol-like voice says.

"Okay, okay." another voice says.

I turn my head and see Effie being followed by Katniss. I gasp. Her hair is loosely pulled back into a braid, leaving a few strands out. She wears a gold dress that hugs her waist nicely and flows out on the bottom. Beautiful….

"Lover boy, shut your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." Haymitch whispers to me and winks.

I close my mouth and blush. Katniss decides to sit across from me.

"What are you staring at?" Katniss asks me, curiously. I realized I was staring at her the whole time.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I reply. Effie leaves to go check on some magazine subscriptions and whatever. Then, Cinna and Portia greet us and Cinna sits next to Katniss and Portia sits next to me. Immediately, the avoxes come and serve us lambstew with plums and rice. I take one bite and just melt. The flavor…. oh lord… I see that Katniss is enjoying it too. We never had food like this back in District 12.

"So, shall we discuss what Katniss and Peeta are singing for their private performances?" Cinna asks Haymitch. Haymitch nods and drinks his beer. Then, Effie comes to join us again and sits on the other head of the table.

"So, Kat, you will be singing Listen by Beyonce." Haymitch says to Katniss.

"Do you know that song?" Portia asks. Katniss shakes her head.

"Peeta," Effie says, "you will be singing Brown Eyed Blues by Adrian Hood."

"I think we might have to change the title to Gray Eyed Blues." Haymitch says and laughs. I see Katniss blushing and Portia and Cinna are chuckling. I hate you, Haymitch…..

Effie rolls her eyes, "There are computers in your rooms, so you can listen to the song tonight."

I nod.

After dinner, Effie excuses me and Katniss to our rooms. Right when me and Katniss enter our rooms, I say good night and kiss her cheek. She mumbles a good night and goes into her room. I go in my room also with a huge smile on my face. I see there is a computer on my desk. Whoa, when did that get there?

I change my clothes into some pajamas and go on the computer. I search up the song, Brown Eyed Blues by Adrian Hood and play it.

Whoa, this song explains everything about how I feel about Katniss. Maybe I'll do what Haymitch said and change it to Gray Eyed Blues. I smile and turn off the computer. I flop on the bed and automatically the lights turn off. _Katniss Everdeen…._

I smile. Then, I frown when I realize something.

Only one of us can win The Panem Project.

* * *

**Bam, another chaptuh done! Sorry, for the long wait. So, please review and tell me if you like Katniss's and Peeta's private performances' songs!**

**I almost forgot to ask you guys. Do like American Idol better or The Glee Project better? I just want to know! hehe**


	9. Shocked

**Shocked**

_I is back! ==Hehe, incorrect grammar. I realized I had a lot of followers, so I thought "Wow, I should really update..." Thank you teempeeta, finnick katniss awsomeness, LeafpoolandandCrowfeather4ev er, The Fey, rochay97, Gryffindork101, Valicaso, livingwithobsessions, xmidnight9x, DelusionalLittleGirl, THGpanem, kangaroojaw, teempeeta, and spikykitty11. Thank you for your support! Sadly, I do not have a Quotev. I went on the site and it just looked very confusing. I was also lazy. I will make one, if you guys want me too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the annoying voice of my escort, Effie Trinket. I groan into my pillow and slowly open my eyes. "Katniss! Wake up and get ready! We have lots to do!" Effie chirps. I groan again, but louder. I look at my clock and see it's 6: 45. It's so early! I drag myself out of bed and crawl to the shower.

After my shower, I see an outfit has been laid out for me again. Thank god... I didn't feel like rummaging through my drawers. It's a sleeveless, white blouse, a pair of light washed skinny jeans, and brown sandals. I put it on and pin my mockingjay pin on my blouse. I wear it every day now. I decide just to let my hair down today because I'm just simply too lazy to braid it right now.

"Katniss! Hurry up dear!" Effie shouts as she's banging on my door.

I walk over to the door and open it. "I'm done." I say to Effie, who's wearing all pink as usual.

"You look ravishing, dear. Now, come on let's go to the dining room." Effie replies and leads off.

I follow her into the dining room. My eyes widen when I see Peeta. His hair is spiked at the top with gel; he's wearing a white shirt that shows off his muscles, a black leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans, and converse. Whoa... he looks hot.

I sit across from him, next to Haymitch who's at the head of the table.

"Someone thinks Peeta's shmexy..." Haymitch whispers to me.

I kick his leg in reply. He jumps. "Rawr." He says to me and laughs.

I roll my eyes. I look at Peeta and he smirks at me.

"I know you think I'm hot, Katniss." Peeta says and smiles.

I kick Peeta and he jumps. I smirk at him.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Haymitch, as he's drinking his wine and putting jam on his bread.

I take sip of my orange juice and start to butter my bread.

"We are going to work on your songs, sweetheart." Haymitch replies.

I take a bite of my bread. Wow, this is super good.

"In the training room?" Peeta questions and then drinks his orange juice.

"Yeup!" Haymitch replies.

"But, isn't everyone else going to be there?" I ask.

"Yeah, it gives you a chance to psyche out the competition." Haymitch says.

After breakfast, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, and me go into the elevator and head down to the training room. The elevator doors open and I see pairs of competitors with their mentor and escort. Haymitch and Effie lead me and Peeta out of elevator.

"Come on kids, let's start working, so you guys can be ready for the end of the day." Haymitch says and leads us to a room with the number 12 on it.

"What's at the end of the day?" I ask, curiously.

"Everyone is going to perform their songs in front of everyone." Effie says.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"It gives you a chance to psyche out the competition! Didn't I say that earlier?" Haymtich replies.

We enter inside the room and I'm shocked! There's a recording panel with chairs and a couch behind it. In front of the panel is a recording studio that is see-through, so I can see a piano, guitar, and of course a microphone. Effie motions me and Peeta to sit on the black couch.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Haymitch says and then takes a sip from his flask.

Neither me or Peeta wants to go first.

"Okay, Peeta! Thank you for volunteering!" Haymitch laughs.

Peeta groans, which sends chills down my neck and then walks into the recording studio. He puts on the pair of earphones that hangs on the microphone. He's saying something, but we can't hear him. Then, Haymitch presses this button and speaks, "What did you say, boy?"

"Uhhhh. What do I do?" He asks, clearly confused.

"The lyrics are right in front of you. Start to sing once you hear the music." Effie replies.

He nods and puts back on the headphones. I hear the music and Peeta starts to sing,

_She got those eyes, those eyes that will see right through you__  
__When she leaves the night I want to leave with her too__  
__And she's on my mind, like all, all the time__  
__When we touch I go weak, and I can hardly speak__  
__And I hope that she's thinks about me cause I'm always thinking of her(always thinkin of her)_

My jaw just dropped. I can see Peeta looking at me, as he's singing. I smile at him and he smile's back. _I just wanna hold her hand, be her man__  
__I wanna know if she'd take a chance__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it,__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the grey eyed blues_

I blush when he said grey eyed blues.

"Hah! Sweetheart! He said grey eyes blues!" Haymitch laughs.

"Oh shut up." I reply back.

"Manners! Haymitch!" Effie retorts back at Haymitch.

Haymitch sticks his tongue at him. I laugh. _I don't want to be with anybody else__  
__She makes me take a good look at myself__  
__She brings out the best in me__  
__She doesn't think any less of me__  
__When I do the wrong things__  
__She loves me for me and I can't explain__O be her man__  
__I wanna know__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it,__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the grey eyed blues__I just wanna hold her hand, be her man__  
__I wanna know if she'd take a chance__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it,__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the grey eyed blues_

The songs ends and immediately Effie claps.

"Wonderful! Peeta! Don't change a thing!" Effie says.

Peeta smiles and says thank you. He walks out of the recording studio and sits next to me.

He leans into my ear. "I was thinking of you the whole time.." Peeta whispers into my ear.

I blush.

"Sweetheart! You're up!" Haymitch shouts.

I walk into the recording studio and repeat the same actions Peeta did.

"Ready?" Haymitch says into the speaker. I nod in reply.

I hear the music and I sing my emotions out,

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release  
_

I immediately think of Prim and how I have to win this for her.

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen_

Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known oh  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened

There was someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago  
Oh I'm screaming out  
And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or turned  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen

Everything comes rushing back into me. How my father died and my mother shut down. I see Prim starving and fragile.

_Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known oh  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own_

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't

This is for Prim.

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start, but I will complete

OH now I am done believing you  
You don't know not what I am feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I got to find my own  
My Own

I see Effie's, Haymitch's, and Peeta's mouth open in shock.

"Whoa! Little girl with big voice!" Haymitch exclaims.

I smirk at him. I walk out of the recording room and sit back down, next to Peeta.

"That was... wow..." Peeta says.

I blush. "Thanks."

"Katniss! That was extravagant!" Effie says.

I smile.

"Great job, sweetheart." Haymitch says and gives me a thumbs-up. "Okay, time for the show!"

We walk out of the room and see chairs set up and there's a small stage in front of it. I see Annie, Thresh, and Finnick talking in a circle.

"You guys can go with your buddies and stuff." Haymitch says and shoos us with his hand.

I grab Peeta's hand and drag him to Finnick, Annie, and Thresh.

"Kitty-Kat!" Finnick says and entraps me in a hug.

"Hey, Finnick." I reply back and he finally lets me go.

Then, Annie hugs me. "Katniss!"

"Annie." I reply back and hug her back.

She finally lets me go and then Thresh hugs me.

"I've missed you so much, Kat!" he exclaims.

"Uh, I saw all of you guys yesterday." I reply and pat his back.

"That's so long." Thresh says and wipes a tear.

I roll my eyes and push him away from my body.

Thresh giggles in reply. I laugh.

"Katniss!" Peeta says and hugs me.

"Are you kidding me, Peeta?" I reply, but still hug him back.

He pulls away. "What? Everyone else got to hug you..."

I laugh. "So, where's Rue?" I ask Thresh.

"She's still working." Thresh replies. "She's wants it to _perfect._" Thresh imitates Rue.

We laugh. Then, we see Rue, Ashen, and little boy who looks like Rue's age walking over to us.

"Hey, guys!" Rue greets us.

"Hi!" Ashen says.

We says hi.

"Who's this little fella?" Finnick says and pats the little boy's hair.

"That is my district partner, Cyrus." Ashen replies.

Me, Annie, and Ashen smirk at Rue and she starts to blush.

Thresh crouches down to Cyrus. "How old are you Cyrus?" Thresh asks in a baby voice and smiles.

Cyrus looks at him weird. "I'm 12, not 6." Cyrus replies.

All of us laugh and Thresh folds his arms. "Psh, well then." he mumbles.

"Everyone! Take a seat! The show is about to start!" Atala announces on the stage. All of sit down in a group of chairs and Ashen and Rue make me sit between them. We sit in this order: Thresh, Finnick, Peeta, Cyrus, Rue, Me, Ashen, and Annie.

"We are going by the Districts' order! Starting with District 1! First the boy, then the girl!" Atala announces.

A tall, pale boy walks onto the stage and taps on the microphone.

"I'm Marvel Wright from District 1 and I'm going to be singing..." He says, but I don't bother to listen.

When it is District 2's turn, I immediately think of Cato. I wonder what he is going to sing.

"It's Cato..." Ashen whispers to me. I nod.

Cato walks onto the stage and sits down at the piano. There's a microphone by his mouth. Music starts to play and he plays the piano along to it. Then, he starts to sing,

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you want it too_

"Katniss, Cato's staring at you." Rue tells me. I look up and I see him winking at me. I roll my eyes. He smiles._  
_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
_

_As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
_

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted_

"Whoa..." Annie says.

"Ditto." Ashen replies.

"He was staring at Katniss the whole time." Rue says.

"No he wasn't." I deny.

"He was, Kat." Ashen replies.

I don't say anything because I know I'm not going to win this argument.

**Peeta POV**

"The douche bag just winked at Katniss." Finnick says to me, referring to Cato who's singing.

"I know." I say, slightly angered.

"Don't worry, Pete. The retard has nothing on you." Finnick replies.

I smile. "Thanks, Finn."

"Anything for my brother from another mother." Finnick says and holds out his fist.

I bump it with mine. "Brother from another mother." I confirm.

After Cato's performance, the girls are talking about how good he is. I roll my eyes. Whatever. After District 3's performance, it's Finnick's turn.

"Wish me good luck, guys." Finnick says and gets up and pats my shoulder. He walks onto the stage and grabs a guitar. "I'm Finnick and I'm going to be singing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars."

He starts strum his guitar and starts to sing.

After his performance, all of us are cheering. Wow, Finnick is a great singer. He puts the guitar down and walks back to us.

"Great job, Finny!" Annie says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Good luck, Annie." Finnick replies, as Annie is walking up to the stage.

Finnick sits back down next to me. "You're a good singer." I say to him.

"And that's why I'm in this competition, Petey." He replies and pats my back.

"I'm Annie and I'm going to be singing 'Someone Like You' by Adele." The music starts playing and Annie softly starts to sing.

After his performance, all of us are shocked. Whoa... All of cheer and Annie blushes and walks back over to us. We complement her and now, it is Cyrus's turn. He walks onto the stage and lowers the microphone a little bit. All of us chuckle. I think Cyrus and Rue are the youngest competitors. Everyone else is at least 15.

"I'm Cyrus and I'm going to be singing 'Payphone' by Maroon 5." He says. The music starts to play and he sings every note perfectly. Wow, even I couldn't reach those high notes. All of us clap and he walks back to us, sitting next to Rue. Then, they start to talk. Now, it is Ashen's turn.

Ashen walks onto the stage. "I'm Ashen and I'm going to sing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri." Her mentor plays the piano and she starts to sing.

After her performance, all of us clap. After 10's performance, it's Thresh's. Hah! I can't wait to see this.

Thresh walks onto the stage. "I'm Thresh and I'm going to singing 'You Got It Bad' by Usher." The music plays and Thresh starts to harmonize with the song.

"What the?" Finnick says, confused.

"How can he?" I say.

"Dang." Cyrus says, amused.

"Dang is the word." Finnick says.

I nod.

After he's done, everyone's mouths dropped. He smiles and walks off the stage to us.

"How in the world did you do that?" Finnick asks.

"Skills." He replies and smirks.

Now, it is Rue's turn.

Rue walks onto the stage and lowers the microphone. "I'm Rue and I'm going to be singing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat." The music plays and Rue sings.

Everyone is just in awe as Rue sings. After her performance, everyone cheers. Oh crap, now it is my turn.

I gulp. I walk towards the stage. "Whoo! Go Petey!" I hear Thresh and Finnick shout. I roll my eyes and walk over to the microphone. "I'm Peeta and I'm going to be singing 'Brown Eyed Blues' by Adrian Hood, but in my case, 'Grey Eyed Blues'." I say and look over to Katniss, who's blushing beet red. The music starts and I sing. As I am singing, I see Cato glaring at me. Then, the girl from District 1 - Shimmer or something - is looking at me seductive. Okay, then. I look at Katniss and start to put some feeling into the song.

After my performance, everyone stands up and claps. Wow, am I really that good? I smile and walk off the stage, back to my seat.

"Nice job, Petes! I never knew you were that good!" Finnick exclaims.

"And that's why I'm in this competition." I smirk.

Now, it's Katniss's turn.

Katniss walks onto the stage. "I'm Katniss and I am going to sing 'Listen' by Beyonce." The music starts and Katniss sings. Everyone cheers when she belts out the high notes. I see that some of the mentors are in tears. Wow. I see her staring at me in some points of the song. Katniss's performance reminded me why I am in love with her. After her performance, everyone stands up and cheers. Some are shaking their heads and grinning. I see some competitors are glaring at her like that Shimmer girl and District 2 girl - Clover or something. She blushes and walks off the stage to us.

"Katniss, I didn't know you could do that!" Finnick says and entraps her in another hug.

"Thanks." She says and smiles.

I hug her. "Good job, Katniss."

She blushes and kisses me on the cheek. "You too." She says and smiles.

I smile back.

All of us walk to the elevator, until I am pushed against the wall. It's that Shimmer girl.

"What do you want, Shimmer?" I say, confused.

"It's Glimmer and what I want is you." She smiles and starts to put her cold hands on my cheek.

"I like Katniss!" I say and push her off my body.

I walk away from her and see a smiling Katniss. She runs over to me. Katniss grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. I put my hands on her waist and kiss her back. This is literally the best day ever.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! Whoo! Please review! Also, check out my other story "Panem Boarding School"! It is the bomb, if I say so myself... Thanks! Ta Ta!**


	10. Not for the Show

**Not for the Show**

_Sorry for the super long wait! School has been keeping me busy! Thank you Chocolicius, teempeeta, overlyobsessedfangurl, LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever, PadfootAndMe, Order of the Mockingjays, MellarkableSinger, PurpleSpottyOwl, and SuperSaiyan529! Please review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**(A/N: Okay! I changed my story a bit. Whoever makes it to the top 10, will not be turn into an Avox! Also, after the competition, the top 10 will tour around the districts and in each district they will give a small performance/concert. Does that make sense? Okay now! Onto the chapter!)**

**Katniss POV**

I notice Peeta is not beside me, so I turn around and find Glimmer pushing Peeta against the wall. I clench my fists in anger. I see Glimmer saying things to Peeta, but I can't make it out what she's saying. Suddenly, Peeta pushes Glimmer away and shouts at her, "I like Katniss!" I smile wide and run over to Peeta. I grab his face and push my lips against his. I can feel him smiling into the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist. A few seconds later, we finally release.

"I like you too, Peeta." I say to him.

Peeta goofily smiles. "I can tell." He replies.

I smile back at him and we walk back to the elevator. I see Annie, Finnick, Thresh, and Ashen smirking at us, while Rue and Cyrus are sticking their fingers in their mouths, pretending to gag. I roll my eyes at them.

"Well, hello the star-crossed lovers of District 12." Finnick greets us.

Peeta shakes his head, but still is smiling.

We enter inside the elevator and press the number 12. I guess we're hanging out at mine and Peeta's floor for the rest of the day. During the whole ride, I don't let go of Peeta's hand. Shortly, the elevator doors open and all of us exit from the elevator. Cyrus and Rue run to the television room and me, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Thresh, and Ashen follow them.

"Geez, how can they have so much energy? I'm so lazy..." Ashen says.

"Maybe, they're high off sugar." Finnick says.

All of us nod our heads and agree. When we enter the television room, we find Rue and Cyrus lying on the floor playing "Would you rather.."

"Would you rather be dressed in pink for a whole day or have hair like Finnick's for whole day?" Rue asks Cyrus.

"Hmmm. I'd say dressed in pink for a whole day. Finnick's hair is..." Cyrus shivers.

All of us start laughing except Finnick.

"My hair isn't that bad compared to yours mister! My hair is perfect to be exact!" Finnick reasons.

Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and me sit on the couch and Thresh and Ashen sit on the two extra lounge chairs.

"What are we going to do the whole day?" Peeta asks us.

"Well, we could -" Annie starts, but Thresh cuts her off.

"Nope. We are not going to sing! Just because we're in a singing competition, doesn't mean we have to sing all the time!" Thresh exaggerates.

All of us start laughing.

"I'm sorry! But I think it's ridiculous that we have to sing all the time! This is not Glee!" Thresh says.

Finnick gasps. "But I love Glee!" Finnick replies.

"Wait, you watch Glee?" Peeta questions him.

"Yeah! I watched the whole first season last night! Our televisions have so many shows! I don't want to go back home! Well, I do... but I just wish we had television at our districts!" Finnick replies.

"What's Glee?" I ask everyone.

Everyone raises their eyebrows at me.

"Wow, Katniss. Even I know what Glee is." Rue says.

"Glee is only like the best show ever!" Finnick shouts.

"I didn't even watch one episode!" Annie says.

"Me either." Ashen replies.

"Ditto." Peeta agrees.

"Same." Thresh says.

"I'm a Gleek!" Finnick says and makes a letter L with his fingers and puts it on his forehead.

"What's Glee even about?" I ask.

"Glee is about a group of high school students who are a part of the glee club, where they face drama and stuff going on throughout their school." Finnick briefly explains.

"Well... that sounds interesting." I reply, sarcastically.

"They sing all the time!" Thresh continues. "The show is confusing to me!"

Then, Finnick starts ranting on and on about how Glee is such a great show and starts talking about these characters named Rachel and Finn. I don't even know who they are.

"Yo! Can you shut up! We get it!" Cyrus says and all of sigh in relief.

"Hmph." Finnick says and crosses his arms.

Annie kisses his cheek and it seems to ease Finnick up a little.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, so Imma head back to my floor." Ashen says. "Anyone coming?"

"I'll go." Cyrus says.

"Yeah me too." Rue says.

"I should go to." Thresh replies

"Come on, Annie. Let's go." Finnick says to Annie.

All of them walk to the elevator and say goodbye to me and Peeta.

Once they finally leave, Peeta says, "So, I guess you're my girlfriend now."

"I guess you're my boyfriend then." I reply and smile.

Peeta leans in for a kiss, until we hear someone cough. We turn around and it's Haymitch. Haymitch takes a seat in the big lounge chair across from us.

"So, I guess you guys are together now?" Haymitch asks and takes a big gulp of his liquor.

"Yeup!" Peeta proudly replies.

"You know, only one of you guys can win right?" Haymitch asks us.

"Yeah, but the top 10 doesn't get turned into avoxes, so we'll be fine." I reply.

"Unless, one of guys don't make it, or both." Haymitch says.

"We'll make it." Peeta says.

"Well, you guys better enjoy while it lasts." Haymitch says and pats Peeta's shoulder, then leaves.

"Oh, and one thing Katniss," Haymitch says.

I turn around to meet his eyes.

"Good job. Now, you and Peeta will get a lot more sponsors." Haymitch replies and leaves.

Peeta looks at me. "What did he mean by us getting more sponsors?" He asks me.

"People love a good romance." I reply.

Peeta removes his arm around my shoulders and looks at me, more sternly. Oh no..

"So wait! You mean, you were acting this whole time?" Peeta asks me.

"No! I wasn't!" I reason, but Peeta doesn't seem to believe me.

Peeta stands up. "It was probably just for the show, wasn't it?!"

"It wasn't for the show. Peeta, you have to believe me!" I say and stand up also.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Katniss..." Peeta whispers.

"Peeta, I -" I start to say, but Peeta shocks me when he says this.

"Have fun with Cato." Peeta says and walks away to his room.

A tear rolls down my cheek and slump back down on the couch.

"It's not for the show..." I say, but I know Peeta can't hear me.

**Peeta POV**

I walk into my room and groan in anger. I shut the door and kick the wall. I sit on the floor, leaning against the side of my bed. I can't believe she did this to me! She knew how I felt about her! I push my knees up to my chest and grab my hair in frustration. I hate this game! I want to go home...

* * *

**Sorry for the really sad chapter! Please review! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE SEE IN NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


End file.
